Global Object ID System
The Global Object ID (identification) System is related to the Encryption system in that it relies on the global state of literally everything both in existence and non-existence. Like the Encryption system even conceptualizing the concept of knowing someone's ID inherently changes the ID of every possible object. Even getting the idea you can conceptualize a concept, much less the concept of an ID inherently changes the ID of every object. It is omniscient and fully takes into account all possible conceptions of identity, time, reality, etc. and like the encryption system is maintained by the entity whose sole possible function is the reading of the global state of existence and non-existence. There are many, many ways to visualize such an ID, Katrina likes to present it as a 2d swirling sort of but not quite psychedelic color pattern more like a paisley than like a mandala or something - but forever in motion and forever shifting in colors. Also, like a fractal it is infinitely zoomable in any direction (in n number of dimensions if you so please) but of course its "read only" just like if you buy a book and scrape the ink off the page it doesn't change what the original author wrote. Such ID's are in _no_ form or fashion like a symbolic link. Perspective Shifting into one gets you as far a time-locked single moment that you can never escape from... (ie its not possible to actually perspective shift into one though you can use perspective shifting to view the ID from different directions, dimensions, etc. if you so please though this is not necessary in the typical verification system that Katrina uses.) Needless to say these ID's are not something simple like an incrementing counter. They are inherently infinitely complex. Their representation and availability with timelines is based, to some degree, upon the entities making the request (ie those who knowingly travel through timelines may get different results than those who know nothing about different reality conceptualizations or even different entities outside of themselves). Requests for an objects ID should generally include one's full intention about why the request is being made, any details pertinent to the specific object, etc. ie one could request the ID for the concept of "time traveller" to see if a specific person is capable of time travel and then request the ID for an individual and compare them for "dissonance" (ie differences, be they visual, auditory, implicitly understood, etc depending on the sensory inputs of the entity making the request). Intentions about the request are important to ensure the correct ID is presented - though as the entity providing the ID's knows the literal global state outside of time, even sequential action, it knows all possibilities about the actual intentions and objects are created as a consequence which can be used by those that maintain existence and non-existence themselves to determine the motives of those in various timelines, etc. (ie the maintainers of existence itself could potentially make a request for the ID's of all those who knowingly falsely intention a request for an object ID for the purposes of destroying or harming existence and potentially take some corrective action on those objects or the timelines they experience/have access to, etc.) On January 14th, 2014 Katrina found a scribbled note that read "The ID System has become part of Zoey. But she doesn't believe that this is a correct interpretation unless Zoey has massively ascended beyond existence. =Notes= * Bhagavad Gita 8.20: Yet there is another unmanifest nature, which is eternal and is transcendental to this manifested and unmanifested matter. It is supreme and is never annihilated. When all in this world is annihilated, that part remains as it is. Category:Tools